Confindence Boost
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: [RahneFic] Rahne feels alone and shy when she first enters the New Mutants. She really wants to talk to Jubilee... but can she?


**Confidence Boost  
**_One-Shot  
_Rahne & Jubilee  
_ Debbie_

Based on X-Men Evolution (Which I do no own), the main characters in this one-shot are Rahne and Jubilee, my two favourite X-Girls and yes I do not own them either. I hope you read and enjoy '_Confidence Boost'_ It was just a quick piece I wrote in an hour so the grammar and spelling will be way off so please bare with me I shall get around to sending it to my editor! __

Turning on her side, whilst laying on her bed, the Scottish lass: Rahne Sinclair; codename Wolfsbane sighed. Dragging the light green sheets that covered her body over her head of red hair she sobbed quietly. Gladly her emerald eyes had found her two roommates to be out at that moment; her roommates were the beautiful Brazilian Amara Aquilla; codename Magma and the quirky Chinese-American Jubilation Lee; codename and mostly known by Jubilee. They were so popular and had so many people wanting to talk to them it made Rahne sick. Why was she ignored so much? Was the redhead doomed to spend the rest of her life going around with only American Jamie Madrox; codename Multiple? She got along with Jamie because of links with her foster-mother Moira MacTaggart. She found his antics of clumsiness funny though: as he would fall only once to cause at least four other copies of himself to appear. Though at least she felt comfortable around him.

Yet there was one person she would have liked to spend some time with and that was Jubilee. They were partners in battle simulations and Jubilee had that attitude that made everyone want to be friends so why couldn't they be friends? Yes could it be because she was shy that she didn't want to open up to others? Rahne pushed the heavy covers back and spun so her feet hit the ground and she could sit properly; again she harboured a sigh.  
"Maybe this time, ah'll give it ah try." Rahne spoke as she looked around towards the window. If there was some way that she could manage to do this; then she was going to act upon it and become friends and interact with the others more. If Jubilee, Jamie, Bobby Drake: codename Iceman and Sam Guthrie; codename Cannonball – oh who could forget Sam – could go on joyrides together then why couldn't she attend to? Now we just spoke of Sam… yes Rahne was now standing in front of the window; dressed in her yellow and white stripped nightwear.

The blond haired member of the New Mutants was passing the ball towards Bobby; yet he was using his powers of flying at an increased speed whilst being encased in a force field to win against Bobby. Rahne sighed once more; he would never be interested in her; she had found a deep crush on him from the day she had met him and the only one who she had gotten on with – in the means of flirting – was Roberto da Costa; codename Sunspot. Although it was obvious that he was harbouring a crush on Amara, who wouldn't? To be honest Rahne was feeling very down and self-depressing herself but putting herself down wondering who would like her short red hair with its fur-like texture? If only she was strong enough to do it. There, her eyes blinked as she saw Jubilee fire one of her fireworks at Tabitha Smith; codename Boom Boom. A smile finally appeared on the Scot's lips:  
"Ah'm gonna dae this." She assured herself after getting dressed into a different outfit than usual, this outfit was yellow and a green stripped t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sandals. She started to then make her way through the Xavier mansion and down to where the others were practising – okay so they say that they are practising but we all know that they are playing.

Rahne tenderly walked upon the grassy area where all her soon to be 'friends' were playing although she only caught the eye of the one she was hoping to speak to.  
"Rahne! Come and practise with us!" Jubilee smiled waving towards her; her long black hair flailing behind her back as she swayed. Rahne smiled as that sounded tempting although she couldn't possibly; what if she made a fool of herself in front of them all? Her shadow almost merged with Jubilee's as the fifteen year old walked closer to her. "Hey, Rahne…what's up?"  
"Ah dinnae want ta join in, but ah would like ta talk ta ye." Rahne smiled as she rubbed her arm nervously, yes she had noticed that her body lanuage was atrocious. Jubilee agreed almost instantly as she dimissed herself to Bobby and walked across the playfield with the wolf-girl following her.  
"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Yes, her friend seemed to be a little concerned about her? Rahne considered it enough to call her a friend as Jubilee had agreed to walk and talk with her.  
"Ah've been feeling a wee bit left oot." She spoke honestly in her strong scottish accent.  
"Aw, Rahne. You should have told me." Jubilee said as she now knew who her friends were. "We didn't mean it… now if I think about it I haven't talked to you in a while." Jubilee placed her arm around Rahne's shoulder and her fingers felt her friend's hair. "I wish I had your hair. Its really unique."

"Ah wish ah had yer hair, mine is horrible." Rahne spoke again putting herself down although this only earned a laugh from Jubilee.  
"Trade you for one day. Hey I'd be Wolfsbane and you be Jubilee." Jubilee offered and that caused Rahne to smile, her eyes creasing up at the corners so it was a proper smile.  
"No thank you, Jubilee. Ah think ah'd rather be me." She told her with a smile.  
"Come on, Storm was getting lunch ready, you can sit next to me." Rahne would like that; this meant she could talk to Jubilee as they ate to; at least she'd get along with Jubilee – if she got along with Jubilee then Jubilee could introduce her to the likes of Sam and Roberto. She knew she'd get along with them; maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship…

And a confidence boost.


End file.
